Baile de medianoche
by Alyndel Wolfyns
Summary: Sucrette asiste a una fiesta de Lysandro para arreglar las cosas con él, aun que puede que no sea lo que esperaba.


**Advertencia: Los personajes de cdm no me pertenece, quitando eso todo, TODO esta hecho de mi extraña imaginación.**

* * *

Despues de haber terminado las clases acomode mis cosas antes de irme a casa, pero había algo que me inquietaba respecto a Lysandro. Él andaba más pensativo de lo normal y cuando me le acercaba se alejaba sin mirarme o dirigirme una palabra, ¿Acaso hice algo malo para que se molestara conmigo? esa era la pregunta que estaba en mi cabeza.

-Su, ¿Ya estas lista? - Rosa me alejo de mis pensamientos.

-Espera, me falta poco - le dije mientras guardaba mi estuchera rapidamente y me dirigia a la puerta donde ella esperaba.

-Dime Sucrette -me miro fijamente -¿Qué te esta preocupando? - agarro mis manos firmemente para que no intentara huir.

-D-de que hablas? -fingi no saber a que se refería, pero no funcionaria con ella ya que sabía todo tan solo observar mis acciones.

-¡No mientas!, haz estado muy metida en tu mente en todo el día, por favor dime que es lo que sucede - sus ojos mostraban tristeza.

-Es sobro Lysandro, ok - solte un suspiro pesadamente -él me a estado evitado ultimamente y la verdad no se que habre hecho para que se molestara.

Repentinamente la expresión de Rosa cambio a una más feliz - Hay mujer, ¿Qué te hace pensar que este molesto contigo? -

-Pues no me habla y se aleja de mí - me encogi de hombros y escuche una pequeña.

-Su, debes ver más alla de lo fisico, tal vez haya otra razón por la cual haga eso y tú ni en cuenta -rio por otro segundo -ahora dime ¿Quisieras ir conmigo a una fiesta que han organizado Leigh y Lysandro? - cambio el tema y no lo entendía.

-Por supuesto - sonreí, esta era una buena oportunidad para dejar las cosas claras con él.

-¡Estupendo! - se emociono -pero como debes saber sera al estilo victoreano - me jalo hasta la salida del colegio -asi que iremos con Leigh para buscar unos vestidos adecuados - genial, esto seria una sesion de compras larga.

-Detente Rosa - casi grite para que me pusiera atención -tengo que ir a mi casa a dejar mis cosas y pedir permiso -

-No hay problema - guiño un ojo retomando la marcha a la tienda de ropa, - despues de ir por los vestidos iremos a mi casa para dejar los vestidos y llamar a tu casa - suspire, ya no había vuelta atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Da un giro - dijo Rosa viendome de pies a cabeza sin parar -perfecto, ese vestido estara bien para tí - sonrio con victoria.

Luego de cuatro horas buscando, probando vestidos y muriendose por falta de oxigeno, habiamos encontrado los vestidos que nos quedaban como anillo al dedo; El de Rosa era morado oscuro con un diseño sencillo pero un poco atrevido, descucubriendo su espalda y hombros resaltando su pecho y su figura por lo pegado que estaba, mientras que el traía puesto tenia un diseño con detallitos blancos floreados por todas partes, de color negro y mangas largas con un cuello blanco tipo pavo real -por sus plumas-.

-Segura que me veo bien, es que me siento algo anticuada - a mi parecer esto era para gente mayor, como de unos 40 años.

-Segura, te vez como toda una doncella y así Lysandro ya no podra despegar sus ojos de tí - eso ultimo hizo que olvidara mi disgusto, lo hacia por él. -Bien, solo faltan los accesorios para concluir, pero eso esta en mi casa - guiño un ojo.

-Joyas, guantes, bolsas, ¡Mujer no podemos ir "simples" a la fiesta! - me metio denuevo al probador para cambiarme.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Por favor contesta - susurraba mientras permanecia pegada al telefono esperando que contestaran.

-¿Halo? - la voz de mi tía me tranquilizo.

-Tía soy yo, Sucrette - respondi.

-Ah Su, - mi tía sonaba feliz pero eso no duro mucho - ¿Donde estas?, ¿Por que no haz llegado?, ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estoy por ti? - empezo a bombardearme con preguntas.

-Estoy con Rosalya en su casa, fuimos a comprar unos vestidos y se que lo mucho que estas preocupada por mi, pero ella me invito a una fiesta a la hora de la salida así que -

-Que te diviertas querida - regreso su dulce voz antes de colgarme. Suspire pesadamente, había veces que no entendia a mi tía y otras en las que daba miedo pero siempre contaba con su apoyo y estaba agradecida por ello.

-¡Sucrette! - llamo Rosa desde la planta de arriba -¡Sucrette, tienes que ver esto! - repitió más fuerte, colgue el telefono y me pare del sofa para subir, no sabía que quería mostrarme pero pronto lo descubriria.

-¿Qué sucede? - pregunte sin animos cuando llegue a su habitación.

-Mira - de sus manos se hallaba un bello colgante hecho de oro blanco puro enforma de tres gotas un poco separadas por pequeños diamantes.

-Es precioso - era una de las cosas más hermosas que halla visto. Me dio el collar para que lo viera de cerca y lo sintiera; tan suave y brillaba como el sol aun con poca luz.

-Sabía que te gustaría - mensiono mientras sacaba otras joyas de una pequeña caja, -sera que nos cambiemos o se nos hara tarde - miro el reloj de su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Despues de cambiarnos Leigh nos recogio y nos llevo a una mansión abandonada lejos de la ciudad, aun que no estuviera habitada por mucho tiempo estaba inmensamente iluminada de adentro y afuera viendose espectacular.

-Es . . . magica - dije sorprendida.

-Solo prendimos las luces y le quitamos el exceso de polvo - hablo Leigh sin emoción alguna.

-Pero debajo de toda esa capa se encontraban bellos muebles - Rosa solto a su novio y me llevo al interior de la mansión.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Su, recuerda por que veniste, dime ¿Quieres hablar con Lysandro o quieres perder el tiempo admirando una vieja casa? - me regaño levemente.

-Tienes razón - me encogí de hombros -pero ¿Donde crees que este? - el lugar era enorme, habían de cientos de cuartos y largos corredizos convirtiendolo en un retorcido laberinto literalmente.

-Tú solo sigue la musica - sonrio antes de que volvieramos a caminar.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegamos a un gran salón lleno de gente que gritaba y tambien había un pequeño escenario donde destacaban Castiel tocando la guitarra y Lysandro que comenzaba a cantar de una forma apasionada.

 ** _Tú, princesa que del cielo haz caido_**

 ** _ven a los brazos de tu fiel protector_**

 ** _recuerda que el mundo es infame_**

 ** _y yo soy el unico que te salvara del infierno._**

 ** _Oh damisela_**

 ** _tú no perteneces aquí_**

 ** _tan pricionera del dolor_**

 ** _debes escapar de todo sufrimiento._**

 ** _Tú, hija de la luna_**

 ** _no busques mi pasado sombrío_**

 ** _ni imagines un futuro conmigo_**

 ** _soy un ser oscuro castigado a la soledad._**

 _En ningún segundo despego sus ojos de mí -ni yo de él-, su voz profunda y el estilo en que cantaba no parecían de este mundo._

 ** _Oh criatura pura e inocente_**

 ** _jamás debes contaminarte de sangre_**

 ** _solo sigue tu camino con mi sacrificio_**

 ** _y no des vuelta atrás._**

 ** _Tú, dueña de mi frio corazóm_**

 ** _que me haz enseñado lo que es el amor_**

 ** _temgo que dejarte libre_**

 ** _antes de que pierda el control._**

 ** _Oh amada mía_**

 ** _el destino ha sido cruel con nosotros_**

 ** _por darnos la ilusión del amor_**

 ** _y la realidad del vacio._**

Bajo del escenario al terminar de cantar, se acerco para saludarnos. -Buenas noches bellas damas - agarró una de mis manos para darle un beso, pero la quite antes de que pudiera rosarla con sus labios.

-Lysandro - fue lo unico que dije.

-Su, te dejo por un momento, estare con Leigh - susurro Rosa en mi oido y luego se fue desapareciendo entre la multitud.

-Dime, ¿Cómo te enteraste de esta fiesta? - él pensaba -tal vez- en las razones.

-Rosa fue la que me invito y yo vi una oportunidad - demonios, eso había salido de mis labios inconcientemente.

-¿Una oportunidad? - pregunto muy interesado en la respuesta.

Di un gran suspiro, no queria responder pero era el primer paso -Sí, quiero hablar contigo - junte mis manos y las aprete antes de continuar -para saber por que haz estado tan distante ultimamente -

-Pues . . . - se sonrojo - solo quería invitarte a esta fiesta, pero cada vez que te veía la voz se me iba - agarro una de mis manos delicadamente -y me alegra que hallas venido con la ayuda de Rosalya - beso mi mano -¿Bailarías este vals conmigo? - dijo espontaneamente.

Me llevo algunas parejas bailaban sincronizadamente -Pero yo no se bailar -

-No te preocupes, yo te guiare - sonrio, con eso fue suficiente para motivarme.

Lysandro me agarró de la cintura y comenzo a moverse por la derecha, luego de unos segundos hacía atrás, despues a la izquierda y finalmente al frente, esto no era tan dificil como pensaba. Cerre mis ojos imaginando que estaba en el cielo bailando sobre una nube junto a Lys eternamente, pero solo era un sueño por que había terminado la musica y tuvimos que parar de bailar.

Quise separarme de él, aunque seguí sosteniendome de la mano inpidiendo que lo hiciera -Sucrette, ¿Podrías aconpañarme? - asentí.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminamos hasta llegar a una puerta, Lysandro la habría y entro primero, luego me dejo entrar al pequeño balcon que mostraba el exterior.

-Lysandro, ¿Por qué me haz traido aquí? -

-Tenía que alejarnos de los demás - me veía a la cara y eso no me gustaba.

-¿Para que? - no lo entendía, estaba actuando diferente como en el instituto.

Él me acaricio el rostro; la mejilla, nariz y sus dedos quedaron sobre mis labios, que lo dibujaba con la llema de ellos -Sabes, aún que yo trate de ser un caballero, no puedo controlar a la bestia que hay en mí cuando estoy cerca se tí, por tú haz despertado algo que no creí tener - bajo su rostro hasta pegar su nariz con la mía -lo siento sucrette - me beso luego de decir eso, sus labios daban una sensacion de calidez tan adictiva, que me hacia desear más.

Despues de separarnos por falta de aire, él me miraba de una forma diferente a la normal -¿Qué pasa? - pregunté confundida.

Sostuvo mi mentón para verle fijamente a los ojos -¿Serías mi novia? - lo decía seriamente, aun que en sus ojos había una mezcla de alegría y tristeza.

Meditaba un poco recordando todo lo que sucedio el dia de hoy; primero él estaba distante conmigo, luego Rosa me invita a la fiesta, los vestidos y la joya, despues le escucho cantar por primera vez, me enseño que bailar era sencillo, me trajo a este lugar para besarme y ahora estaba confesandose, -esto era extraño de cierta manera- asentí sonrojada.

De pronto el me levanto y empezó a girar, hasta que se canso en 2 segundos. -Siento interrumpir tortolos - comento Castiel con sarcasmo desde la puerta -Lysandro debemos regresar al escenario, la gente quiere verte -

-Perdoname Castiel, pero no regresare -Lysandro me abraso -no puedo dejar a una bella doncella sola -

-Como quieras, así tendre más descanso - dijo Castiel alejandose.

-¿Por que? -queria que estuviera a mi lado, pero no resultaria bueno si me volvia una molestia.

-Por que se que no es bueno hacer esperar a los fans, pero es peor no estar con la chica que amo - volvio a besarme.

Y así fue como pasamos la noche entera, manteniendonos juntos en una relación que apenas comenzaba y solo el destino sabía lo que nos pasaría.

* * *

 **Espero y les halla gustado este fic y me ayudaria mucho que me dejarsn sus comentarios o criticas de mi historia.**


End file.
